


i will

by passionslipsaway



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Dryad!Eurydice, F/M, Nobody Dies because I said so, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tenderness, anyways there was no reason for this, definitely read that before you read this or it won't really make sense, i just wanted to write what happened in the break in the last fic, they are soft, wow thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/pseuds/passionslipsaway
Summary: It's not every day Orpheus and Eurydice go to the forest, so they make this one special.(aka: what happens during the scene break in "and we're not out of the tunnel.")





	i will

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick lil thing while i work on something longer! the scene takes place during the break in my fic "and we're not out of the tunnel (i bet you though there's an end)" and goes until the end of it, so you should def read that if you want this to make sense like emotionally (also because it begins right where that fic cuts off).
> 
> or if you're just here for the smut then go right ahead (respect).

“I will,” Orpheus responded, and with that, Eurydice kissed him hard on the mouth, which served to communicate better how she felt in that moment.

Orpheus responded to the kiss by deepening it and shifting so they faced each other instead of sitting side by side. His hands moved from her shoulders to the small of her back, pressing there to bring her closer to him. She obliged, throwing her arms around his neck as she settled into his lap, thighs framing his waist.

Eurydice’s hands came to rest on either side of his face, holding him there while she ran her tongue over his. She pulled away after a few moments and Orpheus followed her lips, not wanting to break the contact. Leaning back, she grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the nose instead, which made him smile.

“How did I know this is how we’d end up spending our day off?” Eurydice whispered.

“I thought that’s why you brought the blanket in the first place,” Orpheus responded, having moved to kiss along her neck, his hands pushing her dress up along her thighs.

She giggled when he reached a spot beneath her ear. “Well, we were supposed to be having a picnic.”

“I can think of something better for us to do,” he said, his warm breath spreading over her neck.

Normally, Eurydice wouldn’t let anything come between her and a meal. Not even now that she always had enough to eat. But Orpheus almost never took the lead between them, and she was curious to see where this went.

“Oh, and what do you think we should do?” she asked, teasing him as she always did.

“This,” he said simply, sliding a hand under her dress and between her legs to feel her wetness. Eurydice had almost forgotten that she wasn’t wearing her black tights, and when Orpheus’ fingers slipped past her underwear she gasped. He pulled back slightly to watch her reaction.

“You want to?” he asked, his face open and honest. Orpheus seemed to be searching her eyes for any kind of hesitation. He would find none. “We don’t have to if—we can—the picnic—"

She cut him off with another kiss, simultaneously reaching down between them to feel his length through his jeans. He moaned into her mouth at the contact.

“That answer your question?”

“Y-Yes,” he stuttered.

“Good,” Eurydice said, before kissing him again. “Because I want you—” another kiss, “right—” another, “here.”

Covering Orpheus’ mouth with her own once more, Eurydice took his hand and guided it back beneath her dress. She hummed as his fingers picked up where they left off, building up her pleasure. Eurydice placed her hands on Orpheus’ shoulders and slid his suspenders off to the side before making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She was aware that they weren’t in the privacy of their own home, so they wouldn’t be able to discard all of their clothing, but she wanted to have as much of her poet as she could. Eurydice ran her hands over the skin she had revealed, from his stomach to his chest, skimming her thumbs over his nipples and eliciting a soft sound from him.

She paused to do away with her vest, and Orpheus took the opportunity to tug off his shirt all the way, threading his arms out of his suspenders before returning his hands to her. Eurydice responded by pushing down the top of her dress, watching his face closely for a reaction. Almost immediately, Orpheus moved to kiss along her neck, collarbone, and down her chest, taking a hand off of her thigh to cup her breast.

She unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand inside, allowing her to feel him, finally. Orpheus whined against her skin at the feeling of her hands on him, as he always did, and Eurydice grinned. She realized that she didn’t want them to ever get tired of this.

Eurydice let them stay like that for a moment, him working her, his mouth on her chest, feeling his breathy shudders as she stroked him. Somewhere above them, she heard birds chirping and leaves rustling in the breeze.

Abruptly, Eurydice separated herself from him and stood up. Orpheus was slightly confused until he saw her shimmy out of her underwear and set it aside before settling back in Orpheus’ lap.

“Easier, I should think,” Eurydice explained, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, though she knew Orpheus already understood. He nodded and grinned at her.

“Ready?” He whispered against her lips. Though he didn’t need to ask, he did anyways. He liked to hear her confirm it, to know that she wanted him.

“Hmm, you mean you want to know if I’m ready for you?” she mumbled against his mouth before kissing him quickly. She pushed him backwards, so he was lying flat on his back on the blanket they had spread out earlier. “Always.”

That was enough of an answer for Orpheus to relax. Holding him in her hand again, Eurydice guided him to her center. Slowly, giving herself time to adjust, she took Orpheus inside her, and in doing so, she watched her poet’s face, seeing only pure reverence and bliss as she lowered herself onto him.

Though he had felt it many times before, Orpheus still gasped at the feeling of Eurydice around him. The way they fit together was perfect and right, and he let his mind go blank for the moment. Eurydice concentrated on relaxing so that he could fill her completely, and then she placed both hands on his waist to balance herself as she began to roll her hips. Orpheus moaned now, coming back to reality, and he moved one hand to her hips to steady them. Then, his movements sure, he pressed a thumb to her clit, continuing to work her. Together, they found a familiar rhythm, and Orpheus watched as his wife-to-be moved with him.

He was a poet, but there was not a metaphor Orpheus could pen that would capture everything he felt in these moments with Eurydice. That was fine with him. He would continue to write song after song about his lover, write her poem after poem, praise her even when he no longer had a voice to carry the tune… And yet all of his words would never be able to express fully what he felt when they were joined like this. Some things, Orpheus figured, weren’t meant to be immortalized in a song or verse. Some things, like this warm spring mid-morning in the forest, would remain just feelings, deep in his heart.

Eurydice quickened her pace, and Orpheus matched her. Unexpectedly, he thrust upwards, hitting at just the right angle to bring her closer. Grabbing both of his hands, she threaded their fingers together as they moved. They wouldn’t last much longer, she could tell, and though usually Eurydice was eager for them to come undone, she wanted to revel in what they had left of this. It wasn’t every day they fucked (or “made love,” as Orpheus preferred to say) in a beautiful forest, sunlight streaming down, instead of in their home on top of the bed’s messy sheets, dirty dishes still in the sink and their work clothes strewn about. Though, now that she thought about it, Eurydice very much liked when they did that, too. Savoring the moment, she looked down at her husband-to-be, who was gazing back at her through heavily-lidded eyes. Even like this, she could still make out the trust, love, and amazement in them.

“Orpheus—" Eurydice breathed, originally aiming to say something saucy to urge him on, but instead, she was cut off as he moved within her in such a way that sent her over the edge. She cried out, unintelligible, squeezing his hands.

She tightened around him and Orpheus followed shortly after, gasping her name as he went. Eurydice leaned forward slightly, balanced by their hands still intertwined, and let the waves of pleasure come over them both. She loved these moments when it felt like they were both floating, when she knew he was just as lost to the world as she was. Orpheus was the only one who would ever see her like this again for the rest of her life. The thought was incredibly comforting.

Hearing their breathing even out, Eurydice lowered their hands and sat back. She looked down at Orpheus, who was still completely undone, his eyes off somewhere else, and smiled. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, feeling him slip out of her in the process. They both laughed slightly. Still bending over him, Eurydice kissed Orpheus on the mouth, already missing the feeling of him inside of her.

Finally, they separated. Eurydice stood up and grabbed her underwear from where it was wadded beside them, pulling it back on and smoothing her dress down. Orpheus, in the meantime, had quickly tugged on his own clothes and now laid on the blanket with open arms, waiting for his wife to rejoin him. She snuggled in beside him, letting his arms encircle her, relaxing into these brief moments of silence while they both recuperated.

“Oh,” Eurydice finally sighed, gazing up at the trees above them. “My mother would be disappointed in me.”

Orpheus turned his head to her, still a bit dazed but looking genuinely concerned. When he saw Eurydice’s smirk, however, he broke out into a laugh.

“At which part? Marrying a human or making love to one right below…” Orpheus trailed off, unsure of what to call the groups of trees where dryads lived. A neighborhood didn’t sound quite right.

Eurydice scoffed, “I don’t know, at all of it probably. Mostly at me being happy as a half-dryad.”

He took her hand and squeezed. “I’m sorry, Eurydice.”

She turned back to him, pulling his face close so she could kiss his cheek. “Ain’t nothing for you to be sorry about,” she whispered. Eurydice didn’t want the conversation to dip back into her past, not now. Not when her poet had just made her so happy. “‘Specially not after that. I mean, wow,” she said, completely sincere.

Orpheus grinned, full of pride. “Yeah. Wow.”

After some time, the two switched to lying side by side on the blanket, holding hands under the canopy of trees and sunlight. It was quiet except for the birds and their own (now steady) breathing.

Eurydice turned to Orpheus. “I can’t wait to be your wife, poet.” 

He rotated his body so he was facing her, brought her hand to his lips to kiss it, and said, “I’ve waited my whole life to be your husband, Eurydice. I already love the life we’re about to share.”

Involuntary tears sprang to her eyes for the second time that day. This time, however, they were happy ones, and Eurydice found she hardly minded them at all. 

She rolled across the blanket, hiding her face in his neck and tangling their legs together, waiting for the intensity of her feelings to pass. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, Orpheus’ arms holding Eurydice in place, him occasionally reaching up to stroke her hair. She nestled her head snugly under his chin, fully content to fall asleep then and there, though she knew they couldn’t. It was their day off, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have errands to tend to.

Sitting up suddenly, she tapped his shoulder. “C’mon,” she said, “The market’s still open for another few hours, and we haven’t been shopping in so long, the shelves are forming cobwebs.” Eurydice looked to him, her face dropping, “Wait—did you bring the—"

Before she could finish, Orpheus produced a wad of bills from his jean pocket, “I wouldn’t forget something as important as grocery money, would I?” 

_The Orpheus of half a year ago would have_, she thought. But, then again, the Eurydice of half a year ago would never have opened up about her family today, either. She smiled, kissing him quickly on the cheek before taking the money and stuffing it into a small pocket in her vest.

They stood up together, Orpheus slinging his lyre over his back and Eurydice gathering up their blanket and what was left of the contents of their picnic basket. They hadn’t done much eating, she reflected, but there would be time for that later.

“Ready?” She asked, extending her hand for him to hold, as they always did when they went almost anywhere together.

Smiling, he took it immediately. “Ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks thank thanks to my beta tuppenny who only had to do minimal editing on this one!!! thank god
> 
> @passionslipsaway/@dreyfvs on tumblr


End file.
